


Make It To Me

by g__g



Series: Bound to You [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: AU, Destiny, Dreams, F/F, Fate, First Love, Fluff, Soulmates, True Love, choni, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g__g/pseuds/g__g
Summary: Part TwoSome connections are so deep they can’t be explained. Sometimes a love is so strong it transcends lifetimes and shatters reality as we know it. Can Cheryl and Toni find their way to each other or will their paths veer too far to ever cross?What if the final moments of one life can alter the course of the next?Toni is haunted by the dream in the forest, living a life full of guilt.Cheryl embraces the dream and finds inspiration  in the woman that haunts them.Mostly Cheryl’s POV(Def read part 1 first if you haven’t!)





	1. Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This installment pics up in the lifetime following the incident in the forest. 
> 
> FYI - Slight reference to prescription drug abuse
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_The warm breeze blew the white curtains into the room as the morning light streamed through. Cheryl moved the curtains aside but the wind blew them out again_. 

“ _Wait!” She said with a smile as she continued through the room, curtains obscuring her view_

_ She heard a soft giggle ahead of her _

_ “Don’t go” Cheryl begged as she caught a glimpse of caramel skin in between the moving curtains _

_ “You have to catch me” she heard a raspy voice whisper ahead of her _

_ Cheryl continued forward finally glimpsing the figure ahead. A bare toned back, sun kissed smooth skin with a white sheet barely covering the swell of her behind. Light brown waves cascaded as she flipped her hair, a single pink streak shining in the sun.  _

_ “Turn around” Cheryl begged _

_ “Not yet” she heard from the figure ahead _

 

Cheryl blinked her eyes open as the sound of sirens and honking horns filled her ears. She gazed to her left at her open window. 

“Yup. Still in New York” she said with a sigh as she stared up at her ceiling. 

 

For as long as Cheryl could remember she was haunted by dreams, not nightmares but just the same dreams over and over. As she got older her dreamsbecame focused on the woman with pink hair, she hadn’t dreamt of anything or anyone else since she was in high school. At first it worried her, afraid it was an omen. Now, she felt at ease in her presence, almost like someone you’ve known your whole life. She leaned over and grabbed a little red notebook from her nightstand. 

 

**2/18**

**The place with the ocean breeze and the white curtains, peaceful and calm. She said “not yet”.**

 

She put her dream journal down and flipped through the pages, all filled with half asleep scribbles of her recurring dreams, reminders that she hoped would eventually make sense to her. She sighed as she got out of bed. She walked into her small kitchen and started a pot of coffee, almost like clock work she heard a gentle tap on her door. She rolled her eyes already knowing who it was. 

“How did you know I was brewing coffee” she said as she opened the door

She couldn’t help but smile at her mirror image in front of her. Warm brown eyes shined with laughter but before he could open his mouth Cheryl interrupted,

“If you say it was your twin sense I swear I’ll kick you out JJ” she said with fake annoyance 

Jason laughed as he walked past his sister and jumped up on her counter with a grin as he ran his fingers through his auburn hair.

“Let’s call Nana before we forget” Cheryl said a she poured them each a cup

“Good idea” he responded as he dialed the familiar number. 

He smiled widely at the sound of Nana’s voice on the other end, he filled her in on his music composition classes and his new girlfriend.Cheryl watched the exchange as she thought about how lucky she was. 

Cheryl Blossom was content with her life, the odds were against her due to her poisonous parents but the moment Nana Rose caught on to her parents plots and the fact that Jason was planning on running away, she put a stop to it and kicked her horrendous parents out, taking over responsibility of her and her twin.  Thanks to the love from Nana and the sizable fortune still in their name, they lived a comfortable life and were free to explore their dreams. And that’s how she and her brother ended up in New York, living right next door to each other, finishing up their last year of college.

 

“Hello dearest Nana” Cheryl said with a smile when it was her turn to talk. 

“How are you sweet child” Nana asked as Cheryl braced herself for the next question she knew was coming “Have you met any nice girls yet?” She finished 

“Nana you know I’m focused on my art and finishing my last year” Cheryl said with a sigh

“Well dear don’t you worry, the girl of your dreams is right around the corner” Nana said sweetly as Cheryl mouthed the words along with her, it’s how every single conversation with her Nana started. She knew her Nana meant well but a girlfriend seemed so out of reach at this point in her life. They said their goodbyes and Cheryl kicked Jason out as she rushed to get ready for a workshop.

—

 

_The loud noise was deafening, she couldn’t make out her words, just saw red lips moving, face cloaked in hazy shadows._

_The faintest of whispers breaking through the ringing in her ears_

_“Make it to me”_

 

Toni jolted up with a gasp, wincing at the brightness filling her small room, she looked out the window, traffic.

“You’re fine. “she told herself

She rolled out of bed, stepping over the piles of clothes some of which she didn’t recognize. she walked into the kitchen and chugged a mug of black coffee.

“Your latest conquest gave up and left about an hour ago” she heard from the couch

“Good” Toni responded

“Poor girl looked heartbroken” Fangs laughed

 

Toni rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples as she poured another cup of coffee. 

“I heard you scream in your sleep again Tiny, you good?” Fangs asked seriously

“Yeah..” she trailed off “Just a nightmare”

Fangs squeezed her arm as he walked towards the door, “See you tonight?” he asked 

 

Toni smiled genuinely and nodded as he left their apartment

Toni rested her elbows on the counter, staring at her bottle of sleeping pills and shook the empty bottle with a heavy sigh. Toni was haunted by nightmares her whole life, for a long time she refused to sleep as a result of them. Eventually at the suggestion of her grandfather she went to see a doctor about them. He had no answers but he did prescribe her with sleeping pills, she discovered if she took a few hefty swigs of whiskey with double the pills she could sleep through the night without any nightmares, still the dreams persisted, but they were hazier now and only small snippets, that was the best she could do so she learned to live with it. Though no matter how much she tried she always heard the same line coming from the same red lips and felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and sadness, she didn’t know what it all meant but she always felt she was to blame for the sad scene, forced to relive it every night. She looked over at the clock and jumped up.

 

“Shit!” she screamed to herself, realizing she was beyond late, she took a fast shower, grabbed some clothes and rushed out the door

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler/ set up chapter

“Good morning Cheryl” the receptionist said with a smile

 

Cheryl responded with a wave and a smile as she walked into the studio, she made her way to her favorite spot in the back near the window. She laid her supplies out and smoothed her paper onto the easel in front of her. She had technically met all the requirements needed for her degree in fine arts, but she wanted to take as many advanced drawing classes as possible before she officially graduated. She grabbed her falling red locks and twisted them behind her head, grabbing a sketching pencil from her pile and expertly stabbing it through the twist and holding her hair in place. 

 

After a short monologue from the instructor about finding the beauty in humanity he lead the models out to the center of the room. Today’s workshop was about drawing the human form and the instructor booked several models, they were to draw whatever “spoke” to them.

 

The models filed in wearing white robes, Cheryl looked down at her pencils again deciding on which one to begin with, the other students began to stand and walk around the room to view the models from different angles. Cheryl tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she stood to survey the models, most of them had completely disrobed but one, she couldn’t make out much about the small frame at the center of the room, as the clunky robe covered her body. Cheryl was intrigued and stepped closer, leaning on her easel slightly to get a closer look. 

 

The model untied the robe and draped it over her shoulders, letting is fall down her back slightly before she caught it and held it at her hips with one hand. Cheryl’s heart began to race as she was completely captivated by the simple movements of this model, she had drawn dozens upon dozens of models before but she couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away. 

 

The woman reached up to remove the clip that held her hair atop her head. As if in slow motion, cascades of blond and brown waves came tumbling down her slender tan back, falling well past her waist, Cheryl’s heart clenched, the woman gently tossed her head to the side, removing the hair from her face, a streak of faded pink exposed under the tangle of waves. 

 

Cheryl froze, closing her eyes she could envision her dream from this morning and the countless others which were the same. The breeze came in through the open window, rustling her white robe and tousling her waves, exposing more faded pink strands. Cheryl felt her chest constrict and she wasn’t sure if she was awake, asleep or having a heart attack but suddenly her knees gave out from beneath her and she came tumbling down. 

 

—

Cheryl woke up suddenly, looking around trying to remember where she was and what happened. She sat up recognizing her instructor’s office as he came walking over. 

 

“Hey you took quite a spill back there” he said with a worried look

 

“So I wasn’t dreaming” Cheryl said mostly to herself 

 

“Do you want me to call someone to come pick-“ he started

 

“Is class over??” She asked frantically 

 

“Well after your-Uh fall, I decided to cancel class” he said

 

“But what about the models?” She asked 

 

“Well they’ve all gone by now I’m sure” he said confused

 

“I need to-“ she paused, observing his concerned look

 

“I know one of the girls and was hoping to catch up with her after class” she said more calmly, not wanting to seem to frantic 

 

His expression softened “talk to Susan up front, I think she has their contact info. And please get some rest Cheryl, see you next week” he finished 

 

 

After some coaxing she was finally able to get her info. She stood outside the studio and unfolded the paper Susan had written the info down on. She ran her finger across the letters scrawled on the paper. 

 

“Toni Topaz” she breathed

 

She scanned the rest of the page.

Emergency contact: Fangs Fogarty 

 

“What kinda name is that?” She asked herself

 

Work number, hmm let’s look that up. 

 

“The White Wyrm Bar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is on the hunt for the the girl from her dreams, but what will happen when they actually come face to face? 
> 
> They meet next chapter, stayed tuned!


	3. Ghost in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet, but will this reunion be the same as other lifetimes?

Cheryl hesitated as she stepped inside the dark bar, hand trembling as she lowered her hat, she found an empty table in the back corner of the bar. She scanned the room looking for pink locks while trying not to draw too much attention to herself. She finally spotted Toni behind the bar on the other side of the room, she was smiling broadly and mixing drinks as she talked to a customer at the bar, even from here Cheryl could see the blank look in her eyes giving away her true emotions. 

 

She watched the other girl for a while, going about her business behind the bar. She watched a young man with his hood up walked over to the bar, Toni’s demeanor changed instantly when he approached her, the man didn’t order anything and was only at the bar talking to Toni for a few minutes when he stood and slid something across the bar that Toni quickly grabbed and slid into her back pocket, he walked out without saying another word. 

 

Cheryl stayed there for another hour, hidden in the shadows, no one really paying much attention to her. The bar thinned out as closing hours were quickly approaching, Cheryl was getting ready to walk out when Toni walked out from behind the bar and walked over to the stage. 

 

“The bar is nearly empty and no new customers seem to be interested in drinks, can we use the stage now?” She heard Toni ask a man who Cheryl assumed owned the bar

 

“Fine but if anyone else comes in you gotta go back to the bar. “ He said 

 

“Deal.” She responded 

 

Toni walked behind the small stage and pulled out a guitar and motioned over to the young man who was helping her behind the bar. They both took the stage, sitting on rickety bar stools at the center. Her friend strummed the guitar a few times and then began playing a melancholy tune. Toni leaned forward, grabbing the mic stand and bringing it close to her lips. She closed her eyes and it looked like she was almost breathing in the music being played, gently rocking. She opened her mouth and began to sing. Cheryl’s heart clenched at the sound of her voice, it was angelic, perfect but with a sad raspy undertone that made Cheryl’s heart break. 

 

Cheryl got lost in the mere sound of her voice. She watched Toni’s face change, there was no facade, no mask, she could see the emotions painted across her face as she sang. She opened her eyes for the first time and Cheryl could see tears welling in them. 

 

**I walk through my days like a ghost in a dream**

 

Cheryl was captivated, drinking in the moment and listening intently now to the words Toni sang as tears welled in her own eyes. 

 

**But the field carries on and my past follows me**

**It’s hard moving on from the things you done wrong, When they play in your head like an old fashioned song**

 

She closed her eyes again, swaying to the music. 

 

**But when you’re wearing on your sleeve,**

**All the things you regret,**

**You can only remember what you want to forget.**

 

Her voice cracked as she sang, adding a heartbreaking tone to the song 

 

**Lonely miles,**

**Without you**

**Lonely miles,**

**Without you**

 

The guitar continued as Toni swayed back and forth. As her friend strummed the final note Toni stood up and walked off the stage and towards the restrooms. 

 

Cheryl followed her into the dark hallway without even thinking. She opened the door as Toni popped a white pill into her mouth and swallowed it dry, leaning against the bathroom sink. She was shaking slightly. 

 

“Hey” Cheryl said barely above a whisper

 

Toni turned her head, eyes red from fallen tears. 

 

“You” she said trying to make sense of why Cheryl was there “from the studio earlier-“ Toni trailed off 

 

“Your voice is-“ Cheryl started 

 

“What are you doing here?” Toni asked firmly 

 

“You don’t know who I am. “ Cheryl stated quietly 

 

“Well we’ve never actually met so..” Toni was growing impatient and confused

 

Cheryl stared in disbelief, tears stinging her eyes. 

 

“We haven’t met. ” Cheryl said finally. 

 

She decided to go out on a limb.

 

“Have you ever had a dream you can’t seem to forget” Cheryl started as she took a step toward Toni 

 

“A vision that haunts you but you just can’t seem to look away?” Cheryl asked, closing the distance between them. 

 

Toni watched her intently with furrowed brows, not moving forward but not backing away. Cheryl noticed her breath hitch as she approached, so she continued forward. Cheryl lifted her hand, hesitating slightly, afraid of Toni’s reaction. 

 

“We may not have met but I know you” she said in a whisper and she gently ran her fingers through Toni’s pink steak of hair.

 

 “And I dream of you every night” she finished as she let her hand graze Toni’s flushed cheek. 

 

Toni gasped loudly at the touch, Cheryl now just inches from her. Toni searched the red head’s eyes looking for the answer to the questions she asked herself every night. Cheryl looked back at her, tears welling in her eyes. She watched Toni, she could see the internal battle play out in her eyes, she lifted her trembling hand to touch Cheryl’s hand that was still resting on her cheek. She closed her eyes and took in the sensation of their skin touching. Every instinct in her mind that would usually tell her to run seemed to be gone, instead she was almost propelled forward by an instinct she couldn't quite describe. She closed the gap and lingered in front of Cheryl’s face, pink lips grazing gently against Cheryl’s. 

 

“I’m too scared to dream anymore” Toni breathed

 

The warmth grazing Cheryl’s lips as she spoke. Cheryl searched her eyes once more, looking for any sign of hesitation, staring back at her was hope and longing, Cheryl’s lips met Toni’s, instantly melding together as one. A heat rose from Toni’s chest and coursed through her body, tears fell from her face as she deepened the kiss and pulled Cheryl closer, grabbing on to her tightly. She lost herself in the moment.

 

**BANG**

 

The sound of a car stalling out in the alley behind the bar snapped Toni’s eyes open, jarring her.  The memory that haunts her dreams crept into her mind again.

 

_“No! No! Please don’t go I’m not ready for you to leave me yet!” She pleaded_

_She grabbed and gripped at the figure but like always, no matter how hard she tried, the girl slipped from her arms leaving a trail of blood on Toni’s hands_

 

An almost suffocating sense of guilt and dread filled Toni’s mind and body.

 

“No I can’t” Toni croaked out as she pushed Cheryl away. “I can’t!” she said finally as she ran through the doors and into the alley. Leaving Cheryl standing in the dim bathroom, holding her lips, alone but never more sure of anything in her life.

 

—-

Cheryl plopped down on her couch, so much had happened in one day, she stared at the ceiling trying to figure out where to go from here. She barely noticed Jason walk in, until he slid in next to her on the couch. 

 

“Hey I texted you like a million times, I was getting worried” he said eyeing her 

 

“I got caught up” she said without looking at him 

 

“What’s wrong and don’t even try and say nothing” he said firmly 

 

 

Cheryl sighed, her brother knew her well and she told him everything, she debated how to carefully word her response without making herself seem completely insane. Sure she had mentioned the dreams to Jason and yes he knew she got inspiration for her art from her dreams. But to announce that she had actually found the literal girl from her recurring dream, that was another level of crazy she wasn't ready to explain yet.

 

 

“I met a girl” she said finally 

 

Jason’s ears perked up and he lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. “So what’s the problem then?” He asked 

 

“I think I scared her off, I think I - came on too strong” she said 

 

“Well you just gotta try again” he said firmly 

 

“I don’t know, she probably thinks I’m a weirdo” Cheryl said defeated 

 

“Well you are a weirdo” he said elbowing her playfully “but you’re also amazing and full of love, so just show her that” he said sincerely “don’t give up” 

 

He was right. She couldn’t just give up. Clearly Toni was battling with demons she couldn’t understand, she just needed to get Toni to see who she really was. This whole thing seemed impossible to Cheryl but she could not deny what she felt when she saw Toni, and even more so when she kissed Toni. It wasn't just the spark and fire that burned through her body when their lips touched, it was the sense of comfort and familiarity she felt in Toni’s embrace. She knew in that moment, beyond a shadow of doubt, that she had been held by those arms before. It made no logical sense, but she had never believed in anything else so deeply in her life. And she was going to fight for her, no matter what. 

 

“I won’t” she said confidently “thanks, now get out so I can go to sleep” she said playfully 

—

 

Cheryl wracked her brain for ways to be around Toni more so she could get the chance to show her who she really was. She considered bartending with Toni or going to the bar everyday but they all felt too intrusive, she didn’t want to come on too strong but she just needed to be near her. 

 

She gave up and decided to work on her final project, she shuffled the music on her phone and went into her extra bedroom/art studio. She was close to completing this project that she began years ago before she even decided to go to art school, it was a collage of sorts, starting with some of her first pieces to her most recent ones. 

 

Time always flew by when she was in her studio, next thing she knew, the sun was low in the sky. She got up to stretch her back, realizing how achey she was. She heard her brother make his way into her apartment and she decided she had done enough work for the day. Jason knocked lightly on her studio door and she told him to come in. 

 

“Wow, it’s really coming along Cher” he said, honestly impressed 

 

“Thanks j.j.” She said with a smile

 

They stood there admiring her work for a moment longer. Her smile grew bigger, “I think I know how I’m going to spend more time with Toni “ she realized. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always things for reading!
> 
> Song cred: Brandi Carlie - Things I Regret


	4. When You’re Ready

“No it’s totally free” Cheryl assured him, “it’s part of my community art final project so really you’re doing me a favor because I need this to graduate!” She added

 

“So what do you need from me?” The owner asked 

 

“Just allow me to paint on your property, let me store my paint and supplies somewhere inside so they don’t get stolen and let me photograph my work when I’m done, that’s it!” She added with a bright smile 

 

He nodded with a smirk and extended his hand out for Cheryl to shake, “Deal. “ he stated 

 

 

“Oh Toni” he shouted looking past Cheryl as the front door opened 

“This is Cheryl she’s going to be painting a mural on our wall for free, it’s for a class. Can you show her a spot in the back to store her stuff?” He asked 

 

She looked like a dear in headlights at the sight of Cheryl standing there. Eventually she nodded and walked to the back wordlessly. 

 

“Whatever you need Cheryl, just don’t hesitate to ask and you’re more than welcome to come inside and rest, it’s going to start getting hot out there soon!” He added as he left 

 

Toni was pacing in the back, biting her nails when Cheryl walked in. 

 

“Hey listen, I just want to say I’m sorry for being presumptuous the other night. You are just very captivating and you uh-“ she paused cautiously

“-you remind me of someone. Don’t worry I’ll stay of your way as best I can.” Cheryl finished with a genuine smile

 

Toni had prepared for several scenarios and her response for the next time she saw the red head, ready to tell her off in hopes of scaring her away. But now that she was right in front of her she couldn’t seem to remember any of them. The woman was beautiful, not just attractive but she had a classic elegance about her that Toni had rarely seen. Toni would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about the girl since their moment in the bathroom, she could almost still feel Cheryl’s lips on hers. She talked herself into thinking she was just starved for attention and affection, but deep down she knew better. 

 

Cheryl smiled as she watched the girl open and close her mouth, very clearly deep in thought as they stood face to face. As much as Toni made her pulse quicken, she also felt strangely at peace in her presence, she had an overwhelming feeling that everything would just work itself out. 

 

“I’ll just leave my stuff in this corner, ok?” Cheryl asked without waiting for an answer “Have a good day Toni” Cheryl said with a warm smile, her brown eyes never leaving Toni’s. 

 

Toni felt herself blush as the red head walked out of the room. 

 

_Wtf is your problem Topaz._

 

She thought to herself as she smacked her head and prepared the bar for a busy night. 

 

Toni tried her hardest not to but she ended up watching Cheryl through the window all afternoon. She watched as she twisted her hair up and held it in place with a pencil, she watched as Cheryl furrowed her brow in concentration as she planned her mural out, she watched as people stopped her as they walked in the street likely asking what she was doing, she watched as Cheryl beamed as she explained her project and she watched intently as Cheryl’s gaze met hers several times throughout the day, each time she was met with a gentle smile and sometimes a little wave and every time it caused Toni’s stomach to flutter. 

 

Toni felt more and more guilty for the way she treated Cheryl the night they kissed. The truth is that moment really shook Toni, not only was she use to numbing herself to her dreams but also to her emotions. She hadn’t felt such emotion and connection with another person ever. She was an expert at keeping people at a distance and suddenly this stranger who felt oddly familiar just came waltzing in and caught her off guard. As much as she wanted to hate the girl, she couldn’t seem to bring herself to, instead she was just more intrigued. 

 

Cheryl came in as the sun was setting, Toni watched her from the corner of her eye as she plopped down at the end of the bar near Fangs. Whatever she was saying had Fangs in near tears as he poured her a glass of water. Toni was relieved that the redhead was avoiding her as it allowed her to ignore her conflicted feelings but she felt a pang of jealousy as she stood alone on the other end of the bar. She made her way towards Fangs and interrupted with a question she already knew the answer to. 

 

“Oh by the way Toni, this is Cheryl” Fangs said with a smile “She’s going to make our walls beautiful” he finished 

 

“We’ve met” Toni said meekly eliciting an eyebrow raise from Fangs who has never known Toni to be shy 

 

“I was just telling her about tonight” Fangs started “We’re trying to bring in some new business, dj and dancing tonight and open mic night next month” he added

 

“That’s great! I support local businesses trying to succeed” Cheryl said genuinely 

 

“You should come!” Fangs said excitedly 

 

Cheryl smiled sweetly, honestly touched by his desire to include her. Her eyes darted over to Toni’s, watching her expression. 

 

“Yea you should” Toni blurted out without even thinking 

 

“Uhh-you sure?” She asked looking directly at Toni seriously

 

“I’m sure. “ Toni responded with a tiny nod, assuring herself more than anyone 

 

“Then I’ll be here” she said still not breaking her gaze with Toni 

 

“See you tonight” Cheryl smiled warmly at Fangs as she squeezed his arm. She looked up at Toni once more before leaving, holding her gaze for another beat before she got up and walked towards the back to store her supplies. 

 

Toni watched as she disappeared down the hallway. She turned around to see Fangs arched eyebrow and knowing stare. 

 

“What now” Toni said with an exaggerated eye roll 

 

“Oh nothing, nothing at all” Fangs said with a chuckle and walked away leaving an annoyed Toni alone behind the bar. 

 

“I’m going home to get ready for tonight!” She shouted towards his direction 

 

“I bet you are” Fangs laughed as he walked to the supply closet 

 

Toni rubbed her temples. 

_You’re fucked_ , she told herself. 

 

____

Cheryl nearly busted down Jason’s door. “We are going out tonight!!” She shouted as soon as she walked in 

 

Jason stared at her from the hallway, still recovering from the near heart attack of her busting in. 

 

“Don’t even start” she said pointing a finger at him “get ready. Call Josie. We leave in an hour!” She said as she turned on her heel to leave 

 

“You broke her down didn’t ya?” Jason said leaning on the door frame with a smirk

 

“Don’t jinx me!” She said as she walked out of his apartment

 

“I’m proud of you!” He yelled 

 

“Thank you!” She yelled from the hallway 

 

As nervous as Cheryl was on the inside she was just as equally calm. She knew in her heart that everything would work out, all she had to do was show Toni her true self. She slipped her red heels on and stood up smoothing down her skin tight black dress. She looked in the mirror one last time, tucking her hair behind one ear and bringing the red of her auburn waves to the front. She smiled approvingly and headed out. 

 

Toni literally ripped her closet to shreds. Cursing herself for owning nothing despite having piles of clothes all over the floor. She finally settled on a tight black skirt and fishnets with a deep purple bra and see through shirt underneath her leather jacket. She rushed out the door already late for the start of her shift. 

 

“Don’t. Say. A. Word” she said to Fangs as she walked into the bar clearly having put much more effort into her appearance than usual. “Not a word” 

 

Fangs opened and closed his mouth, afraid to speak but also unable to contain his smirk. 

 

Toni watched the minutes crawl by as the bar slowly started to fill up, eyes darting towards the door every time she heard it open. 

 

— 

“Wow you look drop dead” Josie said to Cheryl in admiration as she walked up to the twins in front of the bar.

 

“She’s here to get her girl” Jason teased with a smile 

 

“Then we will be the best damn wing people you’ve ever had in your life” Josie said 

 

Toni’s eyes landed on Cheryl almost instantly. Her red hair casting a spotlight on her among the crowd. She looked stunning, like a perfect painting. Her eyes gazed down her body admiring every curve as Cheryl swayed her hips as she walked across the bar. Cheryl turned almost as if she could feel Toni’s gaze, they locked eyes from across the bar, the warmth and sweetness from this afternoon gone, replaced with sheer desire, Cheryl was dripping with sex appeal. She held Toni’s gaze, and smirked slightly causing a tightness between Toni’s thighs, she broke her gaze and looked down at Cheryl’s lips, pillowy and inviting, ruby red, stark against her pale complexion. Images of red lips pleading with Toni swam in her mind but for some reason it didn’t scare her this time, it just intrigued her even more. 

 

Cheryl was greeted by Fangs, after introducing him to Jason and Josie he showed them to a little table he set aside for Cheryl near the dance floor. The trio thanked him and sat down, immediately enthralled in conversation. Fangs walked over to Toni still smiling from the exchange. 

 

“I don’t know what’s in those genes of theirs but god damn those are some beautiful twins” Fangs said staring at the red heads from across the room. 

 

It was true, there was something very enthralling about the Blossom twins when they were together. They were the epitome of femininity and masculinity respectively, with an identical shade of red hair, impossible to replicate from any box. 

 

“Who’s the girl?” Toni asked directly 

 

“Relax, her brothers girlfriend” he said amused 

 

Toni nodded and her shoulders relaxed slightly, not realizing Fangs’ amusement with her concern 

 

“Well aren’t you gonna go take their order?” she asked 

 

“Uhh I gotta go to the bathroom” he said quickly and walked away leaving Toni no choice but to walk over there 

 

 

“Hey” Toni said with a nervous chuckle “you made it” 

 

Cheryl looked up, whatever cool confidence she had when walking into the bar had quickly faded when face to face with Toni. Cheryl found herself slowly scanning over her body, admiring her outfit and the way it hugged every curve. 

 

“I woul-uh wouldn’t miss it” Cheryl stuttered, eliciting eye rolls from both Josie and Jason 

 

The girls continued to stare at each other suddenly unable to formulate words or carry a conversation. 

 

“Nice to meet you Toni, I’m Jason and this is my girlfriend Josie” Jason said standing and shaking Toni’s hand 

 

Toni smiled genuinely as she shook their hands. Toni finally managed to ask them for their order before she smiled and walked back to the bar, cursing herself for acting like such a freak. Cheryl stared as Toni walked away, her long hair was in a loose pony tail, the waves falling and exposing more faded pink than she’d seen before. Cheryl’s eyes watched intently as Toni switched her hips. 

 

Jason leaned over, breaking Cheryl’s gaze 

 

“That’s her isn’t it” Jason whispered “the one you always draw” 

 

Cheryl nodded slowly meeting his eyes. He looked at her intently, processing the weight of his discovery. Although he couldn’t explain it or articulate it, it didn't matter. He could see in his twins’ eyes just how much this meant to her, and that's all her cared about.

 

“Then don’t give up until she’s yours Cher” Jason said with a reassuring nod 

Cheryl squeezed her brother’s arm and smiled sweetly at him, in that moment, she felt very lucky to have him.

 

 

As much as Cheryl was there to be near Toni, she was having fun just being carefree with her brother and Josie. 

 

“Ohh no girl, we are most definitely dancing to this” Josie said as dragged Cheryl up. 

 

Cheryl downed the rest of her drink, laughed and joined reluctantly. The three danced in a little circle, soon the self-consciousness was gone and Cheryl let loose and swayed expertly to the music. She turned her back to Jason and Josie who were starting to get cozy as they danced. Cheryl closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Toni couldn’t help but stare as Cheryl moved to the music. Fangs grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. 

 

“Absolutely not” she said to him almost in a panic, she was skeptical about her ability to control herself and was terrified to have another episode. 

 

“Oh c’mon we’re on break, how about you go dance instead of staring like a creep” he said as he dragged her

 

 

“Mind if we join” Fangs said as he approached Cheryl and her crew 

 

Jason smiled and motioned for them to join. Toni had to admit she did love this song, Fangs elbowed her knowing they both knew every lyric. Toni rolled her eyes and began rapping the lyrics with Fangs as they danced in an almost choreographed manner, showing off their dancing skills. Both women lost themselves in the moment, truly just enjoying dancing and not worrying about what it all meant. As the songs continued, Toni and Cheryl’s eyes stayed locked on each other as they danced. Cheryl felt a hand slip around her waist and she spun around. Cheryl was expecting to see some drunk frat guy trying his luck but was shocked to see a familiar face from one of her art classes.

 

“Hey!” The girl said “funny running into you here” she said leaning into Cheryl so she could hear her over the music 

 

Cheryl felt Toni’s eyes burn through the back of her head. She knew full well that this girl was engaged and was simply being polite, but Toni didn’t know that and maybe a little jealousy would help Cheryl’s cause. Cheryl smiled widely and leaned into the girl to respond, resting her hand on her shoulder as they spoke. The girls bid each other farewell with promises to text each other, which Cheryl made sure to say extra loudly so Toni could hear.

 

Toni’s blood boiled as she watched this girl’s hand resting on Cheryl’s waist. In the span of a few days she went from running far away from the red head to not being able to look away, she was like a magnet and Toni didn’t even think before she was moving towards Cheryl. Toni grabbed Cheryl by the waist and pulled her chest up to her own, Cheryl gasping both in surprise and also at the feel of Toni’s skin on hers. 

 

“Why do I feel like we know each other” Toni said abruptly 

 

“I’m trying to figure that out” Cheryl responded 

 

Toni reached up to trace her finger along Cheryl’s jaw line. “I can’t seem to escape you no matter how much I try” Toni said in a raspy voice shocking herself with her honesty. 

 

“So stop trying” Cheryl said in a whisper and she leaned down to meet Toni’s lips stopping short 

 

“You scare me” Toni admitted 

 

“You terrify me and make me feel at peace at the same time” Cheryl whispered hovering over Toni’s lips. 

 

Cheryl moved her lips to Toni’s ear “Just know when you’re ready, I’m yours” she said breathing into Toni’s skin, sending shivers across her skin. 

 

She grazed her lips against Toni’s neck leaving a ruby red mark in her path. With that Cheryl walked away leaving Toni to wrap her mind around what just happened as she tried to catch her breath again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just can’t seem to escape each other! Will Toni finally give in and let go? Find out next chapter!


	5. Inspired By My Dreams

Toni lay in bed that night. She stared at her pill bottle and tucked them inside her night stand. She relaxed her body and replayed the event of the evening in her mind, lingering on the image of Cheryl. Sleep finally won her deprived body and she drifted off without her pills for the first time in a long time. 

 

_“I’m right here” the figure whispered hidden behind the flowing white curtains._

_Toni reached out and grabbed her hand, warmth radiating through her body and a sense of calm passing over her. Toni pushed the curtain aside, her eyes met with a tangle of auburn locks._

_“Let’s stay here” she whispered with a giggle._

 

_The room grew dark, the streams of sunlight shaded now with giant trees._

_“I didn’t want to leave. I don't want in this place” she pleaded with the red head who walked ahead of her, still gripping her hand._

_“It always comes back to this” the figure said, sounding so far away._

_The bang._

_Toni caught the red head as she fell, Toni staggering to her knees. She looked down, blood, both of theirs. The red head looked up, familiar brown eyes looking into her own. “It’s ok, it’s ok” she said calmly “just make it to me” she said as she let go of Toni._

 

Sunlight stung Toni’s eyes as blinked them awake, a tear falling down her face. For the first time in her life she woke up from a dream and wasn’t scared, she felt an overwhelming sense of loss but she wasn’t tortured by the event of her dream this time. 

 

_What have you gotten yourself into_. She thought.

 

“Wow, you actually look rested” Fangs feigned shock as Toni walked into their kitchen “I can’t remember the last time you slept in this late”

 

“Yeah I know, it feels odd, but very much needed” she said stretching, realizing how rejuvenated she truly did feel. 

 

“I’m surprised I didn’t see a certain red head slip out of here in the morning” he said with a smirk 

 

Toni chuckled and threw a pillow at him “she actually left me kinda high and dry” Toni admitted 

 

“Someone rejected the infamous Toni Topaz, lady slayer?” He feigned shock 

 

“She said when I’m ready she’s mine” Toni said mostly to herself

 

“Ok Tiny you need snap out of it this scaring people away bullshit and lock her down already. She’s a good one” Fangs said honestly as he walked back into his room, leaving Toni with her thoughts. 

 

It was true. Toni was an expert at pushing people away. She has always had a hard time letting people in, all the people that were supposed to love her unconditionally left her and anyone that has tried to love her since has given up on her, true she made it impossible on them but still, everyone leaves her at some point. Her parents never wanted her and her grandfather was the only one to show her true love and affection, but he died when she was 17. She has been on her own since then, sure she has friends like Fangs and he would always be there but she’s never truly given anyone the chance to love her for fear of being let down again. And Toni made peace with that, she actually enjoyed being alone. She didn’t have to pretend or worry or explain herself to anyone, she could just be. This plan had been working for her so far, but this red head came barging in and now she was a mess. 

 

Everyday in the afternoon, Cheryl would come to the bar to say a friendly hello. Grab her supplies and head outside to continue working on her mural. Every afternoon Toni watched her through the window their gazes meeting frequently. The days were growing warmer and today was no exception, Cheryl was outside in the shade but Toni could tell it was hot out there. Cheryl’s hair was up and the stray strands that fell from her messy bun were sticking to her glistening chest. She has removed layers of clothing as the day went on and was just in shorts and a tank top at this point. Toni grabbed a cold water bottle and looked outside once again and making a decision. 

 

_Fuck it._

 

She walked outside, observing the red head who clearly hadn’t noticed her yet. She was standing on a step ladder with her headphones in, she was singing quietly to herself as her hands expertly glided over the wall, leaving behind black brush strokes. Toni couldn’t help but stare at the sight, it was endearing to see her so captivated by her work, and it didn’t hurt they she looked amazing in denim cutoffs. Toni shifted her eyes to the walls and her eyes widened slightly, it was absolutely gorgeous. It was still only an outline but she could clearly make out the intricate details of roses scattered along the wall. She was taken back by the beauty and the obvious talent it required to paint something that realistic. 

 

“Is that for me?” Cheryl asked breaking Toni our if her daze

 

“Oh-yea sorry I just-“ she started as she handed the water over “Cheryl this is amazing” she said honestly

 

Cheryl smiled shyly. “It’s not my best use of-“ she started, already embarrassed by the attention given to her work

 

“No. Cheryl it’s, sensational” Toni said in such a heartfelt tone it caused Cheryl’s chest to tighten 

 

Cheryl looked at Toni, emotion welling inside her and she didn’t even really know why. 

 

“Thanks” she managed to squeak out before taking a gulp of water to calm her heart rate. She came down from the step ladder and stood next to Toni analyzing her work. 

 

“I actually hate showing people my work” she admitted while still looking up at the wall

 

“But you’re an artist” Toni said confused “a really talented one actually” 

 

Cheryl smiled at the compliment “It just feels like I’m baring my soul, I feel naked” she explained 

 

Toni nodded, instantly understanding what she meant. 

 

“So why a mural then” she asked 

 

Cheryl looked over at Toni hesitating “Full disclosure?” She started as Toni waited for her to continue 

 

“I had to complete some sort of community outreach to graduate, I teach art classes at the youth center so my credits are already completed” she said 

 

“But..” Toni said with a curious look

 

“I wanted to be near you” Cheryl said quietly “it’s, what I craved” 

 

Toni heard the words echo in her mind. She closed her eyes, she could hear those words but not here, not now. Somewhere else, on top of red silk sheets with butterflies in her stomach. 

 

“Why do I feel like I’ve heard you say that before?” Toni asked quietly 

 

“Because you probably have” Cheryl said simply “I get the feeling that we’ve done many things together, I can’t explain it and honestly I don’t even care to, I just know I need to be near you, so here I am. “ she finished    

 

Toni sighed as she stared up at the mural a little longer. “I’m nervous and I-“ Toni started 

 

“I know” Cheryl said understanding she reached done and squeezed Toni’s hand as she kept looking up at the mural. Toni relaxed instantly, relieved to not have to explain herself and fumble her words. She looked over at Cheryl, and spoke without thinking or worrying 

 

“You hungry?” She asked

 

“I could eat” Cheryl answered smiling   

 

__

 

“No you were not!” Toni said trying not to spit her water out

 

“Uniform, poms poms, football games, the whole thing” Cheryl said laughing 

 

“I’m gonna need to see pictures at some point!” Toni laughed “cause I can not picture you being a cheerleader” 

 

“Oh god, I gotta get back to the bar!” Toni said looking at the time. 

 

The time just seemed to fly by, a quick meal turned into a long talk and trip down memory lane as Cheryl shared embarrassing stories of her life before New York. The pair walked back to the bar where Cheryl cleaned up her supplies and Toni began setting up for the evening. 

 

“Ok your turn” Cheryl said as she carried in the last of her supplies

 

“Ugh ok fine, I’m afraid of butterflies. “ she said as she wiped the bar down 

 

“Butterflies?! But they’re butterflies” Cheryl said in shock as she sat at the bar

 

“Ok have you actually seen one up close, they’re terrifying!” Toni said laughing as she defended herself 

 

The pair were laughing hysterically as Fangs walked in. “Glad to see my two favorite girls are getting along so well, it’s about time” he said smiling 

 

“We’re the only two girls you know loser” Toni said as she rolled her eyes

 —

 

With each day that passed, the two became closer, Toni feeling more and more comfortable as time went on. She stopped worrying about the dreams and Cheryl’s connection to her, she just focused on how she felt around the red head, and that was intoxicating. Cheryl worked on her mural on most days and usually stayed during Toni’s shift, keeping her company in between serving customers. They were taking things slowly but the heat that radiated between them was undeniable and inevitable. 

 

Toni and Cheryl were in the midst of their usual flirtatious banter, Toni mixing drinks and Cheryl leaning over the bar. Toni walked over to the other end of the bar to take a customers order. She stifled laughs as Cheryl made faces at her from across the bar. 

 

“What can I get you miss” she said laughing 

 

“I’ll take a beer and your friend’s number” she said with a sleazy smile 

 

Toni filled a glass with beer silently, deciding to ignore her second request. 

 

“Wanna start a tab or close out” Toni said flatly 

The woman handed Toni a $20 and asked again “So is she seeing someone or not” 

 

“Do I look like a fucking match maker to you” Toni said through gritted teeth, her anger rising up

 

The woman laughed “A couple of drinks in her and it won’t matter. She looks like a slut anyway” she said grinning 

 

“What the hell did you just say” Toni spat 

 

The woman looked Toni up and down “sit down little girl before you get hurt” 

 

Before she could even process what was happening Toni lept across the bar, grabbing the woman’s hair and connecting her closed fist to her nose. The larger woman lifted Toni and threw her to the ground. Toni stood up and raised her fists “Call me a little girl again. Come over here at say it to my face” Toni yelled

 

The woman lunged forward and Toni shifted to the side causing the woman to stumble, Toni leaned back throwing her full weight behind her punch and landed it right above the woman’s eye. Before she could react again Fangs had her over his shoulder as she screamed at him. He threw her down in the back room, Cheryl quickly followed behind, already holding a bag of ice.

 

“You really can’t control yourself can you?!” Fangs yelled “Jesus Christ Toni do you want to get yourself arrested?!” 

 

“Hey-“ Cheryl started softly, touching his arm “I got this ok, you try and sort everything out there” 

 

Fangs walked out frustrated. Cheryl walked over to Toni and placed the bag of ice on her swollen knuckles. She wet a washcloth with cool water and began dabbing at Toni’s face, washing away the blood from the scratch above her eyebrow. Toni’s anger began to diminish and she slowly realized what she had done, she felt like an idiot and would be lucky if she didn’t get fired or even arrested. She furrowed her brow as she ran all the possible scenarios in her mind, she winced as Cheryl cleaned out her cut. Cheryl cleaned her up gently and silently, a tender look on her face as she did. Toni searched her eyes for judgement but couldn’t see any. Toni opened her mouth trying to figure out a way to explain her behavior when Cheryl’s lips covered her own in a sweet kiss, lingering for an extra second before she pulled away. 

 

“I heard what she said” Cheryl said as she brushed the hair away from Toni’s face and looked at her deeply. 

 

For the second time tonight Toni didn’t think, she just did what felt right. She grabbed Cheryl’s face in her hands, Taking in the expression on Cheryl’s face, longing mixed with a hint of nervousness. She closed the distance between their lips and let herself feel the moment. Their kiss was full of emotion and passion, quickly deepening as Cheryl’s tongue explored Toni’s mouth. Toni broke the kiss momentarily, 

 

“Let’s get the hell out of here” she breathed 

 

Cheryl could only manage to nod, still breathless from the kiss. They practically busted Cheryl’s apartment door down, immediately picking up where they left off. Toni’s back slammed against the walls as they came barreling in, they frantically removed articles of clothing desperate to feel closer to each other. Cheryl broke their kiss to make her way down Toni’s body, nibbling her tan skin as she continued down. The desperation was unbearable and Cheryl wasted no time in slipping Toni’s shirt and black lace off her body.

 

 Cheryl dropped to her knees and lifted Toni’s leg onto her shoulder, Toni leaned against the wall throwing her head back as she felt Cheryl’s tongue plunge inside of her. Cheryl lapped up Toni’s excitement greedily, running her tongue across her sensitive center. Toni gasped at the feeling of friction and pushed Cheryl’s head even deeper between her legs, letting out a loud groan. Cheryl reached her arm up to capture Toni’s already stiff nipple into her hands, causing Toni to writhe with pleasure. Cheryl let her nails drag down Toni’s body leaving a trail of red marks, and eliciting a gasp of excitement. Toni couldn’t contain the wave of pleasure any longer and grinding against Cheryl’s face as she rode out her orgasm. 

 

She wasted no time, desperate to feel close to the red head, she lifted her off the ground and to her lips, tasting herself on Cheryl’s tongue. She walked into the living room and gently pushed Cheryl down on the couch, getting rid of any remaining clothing. She straddled the red head and swiped her fingers across Cheryl’s folds, causing both girls to gasp at the wetness pooling. Toni plunged two fingers into Cheryl, grinding her hips and her own wetness onto Cheryl’s hips as she continued to slide in and out of her. Cheryl’s breathing began to quicken and she threw her head back in ecstasy. Toni sped up her rhythm, curling her fingers as she entered. Within minutes Cheryl’s body was wracked with an orgasm, her muscles tightening around Toni’s fingers. As her body relaxed, Toni pulled her fingers out and flopped next to her on the couch, both girls attempting to regulate their breathing. 

 

“How about we try and make it to the bedroom this time” Cheryl said with a smirk

 

The two continued exploring each other’s body’s, unable to quench their desire for the other. With each wave of pleasure, their desire grew. Eventually fatigue set in and they lay on their backs, limbs intertwined, entangled in a mess of sheets. 

 

“No, no stay awake with me” Toni said barely able to keep her eyes open

 

“You wore me out” Cheryl mumbled, already half asleep

 

“I don’t want this moment to end” Toni admitted 

 

Cheryl grabbed the smaller girl and wrapped her in her long arms, resting Toni’s head in her chest. “Who said it has to end” Cheryl’s said snuggling in closer to Toni. 

 

“Just relax, think about a peaceful place, by the ocean where the morning sun streams in and white curtains blow” she said drifting off to sleep. Toni couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer and her eyes drooped shut. 

 

 

_She heard the fluttering curtains behind her, she stretched and breathed in the salty air smiling. Toni rolled over to see her, still sleeping, her ivory skin highlighted by the morning sun, her auburn hair splayed on the pillow. She traced a finger down her bare back as she watched the curtains flutter hypnotically behind her._

Toni blinked her eyes open to an unfamiliar place, she heard the familiar hum of traffic outside and looked down to see a long pale arm draped around her waist. She smiled remembering the events of last night, she turned to face the other girl who was still sleeping, she nuzzled up to her burying her face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. Cheryl stirred and hummed in appreciation at the tan girl cuddled up so close to her, bareback exposed to the bright sunlight. She squeezed her tighter and the two laid there, silently content. After some time the need for coffee took over and they made their way to the kitchen. 

 

They quickly settled into a quiet comfort with each other, not feeling the need to discuss what happened between them or where they were headed next. They did talk about many other things though, and Toni grew excited after learning that Cheryl did all of her art in the spare bedroom

 

“Please can I see your work?” Toni begged giving Cheryl her best puppy dog eyes

 

“How could I resist that” Cheryl said rolling her eyes and leading her into the other bedroom

 

The studio was the brightest room in Cheryl’s apartment, huge windows letting in streams of sunlight. There were a few of Cheryl’s favorite pieces hanging on the walls. Her very first sketch when she was 10 years old. The first piece that won Cheryl an award, a portrait of her Nana Rose. The drawing that awarded Cheryl a scholarship to art school, a crimson red rose so realistic Toni strained to see if it was really a photograph and red so deep it looked black in certain lighting. With each one, Cheryl told Toni the story behind it and Toni listened intently, completely captivated by the redhead’s talent. 

 

“Ok so where’s this big project you’re working on??” Toni asked excitedly

 

“Oh no no- it’s not ready yet!” Cheryl said shaking her head. 

 

“It’s ok, I’m just dying to see it, I know it’s going to be amazing!” Toni said genuinely 

 

“I don’t know” Cheryl hesitated “I don’t want you to think-“ she stopped and took a deep breath “it’s inspired by my dreams..” she said trailing off 

 

“I see” Toni said nodding as she walked over to the large canvas that was covered. 

 

Toni knew why Cheryl didn’t want to show her, Toni hadn’t exactly been welcoming of her own dreams and flat out refused to discuss the topic with Cheryl. Toni felt a pit in her stomach, things had been great for the past few weeks, carefree almost. Toni hadn’t thought about her haunting dreams and although she still took pills to help her sleep through the night she felt better overall. She didn’t want to ruin it by discussing difficult things that just couldn’t be fixed anyway. But at the same time, she felt something tugging at her, urging her to go there, face the darkness. She walked over to the covered canvas. 

 

“Toni..” Cheryl started, concerned for the aftermath that was sure to follow

 

Toni pulled the sheet and uncovered the canvas. She took a step back and scanned the large canvas before her. She gasped as she both admired the sheer beauty of Cheryl’s talent and panicked at the overwhelming emotions rushing out. She tried to keep her emotions at bay but a sob escaped her lips as she recognized some of the scenes featured in Cheryl’s work. The collage was made up of dozens and dozens of smaller pictures, the ones of the outside were smallest and slightly faded, the size and clarity of the pictures grew as they got closer to the center. There were several scenes pictured but the focal point of each of was always the same, her. It was Toni, just her back, her side profile, just her lips, Her silhouette. It was her in every angle imaginable, all but her face. 

 

“I started this years ago, around my sixteenth birthday” Cheryl started as she walked towards Toni carefully “I had my first dream then and I was scared, it was a nightmare, see this one, this was the first picture of you I ever drew” Cheryl pointed to a drawing of a silhouette surrounded by darkness and trees. 

 

Toni’s tears fell freely as she saw the familiar forest, she started to back away from the canvas. “I know that you don’t want to think about it Toni and I know that whatever it is you dream about haunts you” 

 

Cheryl approached,

 

“That forest haunted me too but I just let myself go and accepted that this was a part of my life, I let go and eventually more dreams came, happy dreams, sad dreams, amazing dreams” she said as she gestured to the many other scenes depicted in her work. 

 

Toni shook her head, unable to suck in enough breath, she felt like she was suffocating and she needed to get the hell out of there. 

 

“No Cheryl” Toni firmly “those may be your dreams but they aren’t mine ok! Mine are not just nightmares but they are a nightly slap in the face of what a failure I am! I couldn’t save her-you-whoever, she dies in my arms every night and every night I have to relive it” Toni yelled

 

“But maybe if you just try-“. Cheryl said softly, tears brimming in her eyes 

 

“Have you ever thought that maybe I don’t WANT to try!” Toni said jerking her arm out of Cheryl’s grip “you may be happy living in this fantasy world but I don’t want anything to do with it or with you!” She finished as she stormed out of Cheryl’s apartment, slamming the door on the way out. 

 

Cheryl fell to her knees as sobs wracked her body, she wanted more than anything to chase after Toni and help her see how things could be but she just couldn’t. She didn’t have it in her, Toni’s words hit her like a punch in the gut. She sat on the floor as sobs continued to wrack her body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Toni been pushed too far this time? Or will she find her way back to Cheryl? Dun dun dun
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting, your comments make my day!! xxxx


	6. Sorry It Took So Long

The rest of the week crawled by for both women. Toni taking sick days to avoid seeing Cheryl at the bar, spending the days asleep and forcing herself to stay awake at night. Her dreams had haunted her even more so, the same scene in the woods playing in a loop in her mind.

Bang. Red lips pleading. Make it to me. Blood. Darkness. Over and over. 

Cheryl didn’t want to face Toni. She was still emotionally raw from their conversation and the truth is she didn’t know how to make it better, she desperately wanted to but she couldn’t afford to fail again, and the look of anger on Toni’s face broke Cheryl’s heart, she couldn’t bare to see Toni angry at her right now. So Cheryl woke up early and headed to the bar to finish her mural in the mornings, when she knew Toni wouldn’t be there. 

 

 

“Wow Cheryl, it’s beautiful” Fangs said as he look up at the mural of roses Cheryl had painted outside the bar. Cheryl smiled in gratitude. 

 

“Please consider coming to open mic night this Friday, I want you to hear me play!” Fangs said to her 

 

Cheryl furrowed her brow slightly, afraid to see Toni but also desperate to be near her again, she missed her. 

 

“Maybe” Cheryl said to Fangs as she cleaned up for the day. 

 

That night Cheryl tossed and turned, dark dreams filling her mind, she never slept well on those nights. The familiar scene she had seen on endless nights played in her mind as she slept. 

 

_Bang._

_“No no please no” Toni said_

_“It’s ok my love it’s ok” she whispered caressing her distraught face_

_She felt a searing pain in her back but she wasn’t scared._

_“This isn’t the end for us remember” she said softly to Toni who was desperately trying to hold on to her._

_She looked down and saw they were both dripping red. She looked deep into Toni’s eyes “just, make it to me” she said before she let go and fell and fell. Not happy, but at peace._

 

 

Cheryl gasped awake, looking around her dark apartment. 

 

_I know how to make her see._

 

She scribbled a note and slid it underneath Jason’s bed, she was seconds away from barging into his apartment when she realized it was 3 a.m.

 

**Come over as soon as you wake up. Bring your keyboard. I have a plan!!!**

 

“Cheryl you hate performing, remember I’ve tried to get you to sing my songs at many an open mic night and you always refuse” Jason said confused

 

“Yes I know that’s because it terrifies me” she said “but I know this is the only way to get Toni to actually hear me and to hopefully break through those walls of hers” she finished as she paced back and forth 

 

“Ok fine give me the sheet music, let’s do this” Jason said as he looked over the notes and began to easily play the tune on his keyboard. They practiced for the next few days, Cheryl wanting to make sure she sounded perfect. 

—

Open mic night finally arrived and Toni was actually looking forward to it, she and Fangs had planned it and they were going to be performing first to start the night off. Toni loved to sing, it was one of the only times she felt free in her life. The previous week she stayed up all night long writing a new song, and she was looking forward to singing it tonight. She was secretly hoping Cheryl would be there tonight, she didn’t know what to say to the red head but she knew she missed her, she already felt a void in her life without her there. She even tried to follow Cheryl’s advice, and let herself surrender to the inevitability of her dreams, the dreams were still the same but truth be told, she actually felt less scared by them. 

 

Cheryl and Jason entered the bar just as the night was getting started, thanks to Fangs, they had a small table at the back of the bar reserved. 

 

“Wow you look-“ Fangs started “words don’t do you justice actually but my god were you born to wear red” he said finally as he headed toward the stage to kick the events off. 

 

“Thank you and welcome to our first ever open mic night, we hope you enjoy the music. We would like to start you off with an original song, music by yours truly and lyrics by miss Toni Topaz” Fangs said as he took the stage and grabbed his guitar. 

 

Toni stepped out in a deep purple dress that fell off her shoulders and plunged down her neckline, exposing her caramel skin. She had several braids in her hair interwoven amount the long flowing waves both blond and faded pink. Cheryl barely had a chance to catch her breath when Fangs began to play a slow methodical rhythm. 

 

**A haunted soul**

**And yes, I know that it's all immaterial**

**And that's not all**

**See I want more of**

**Something that I know is not real**

 

Toni sang in a soft, sultry tone adding an almost hypnotizing quality to the song. Cheryl tried listening intently to Toni’s words. 

 

**Is this real life**

**Why can't I decide**

**I think I'll stay awhile cause**

**I'm only dreaming that the cobweb's gone**

**And the lights are on**

**You're just a call away**

**And nothing's wrong**

**And nothing's going away**

 

Toni’s eyes found Cheryl’s in the crowd, they looked sad and tired but the anger and edge were gone from them. 

 

**It never ends**

**When my mind sends me into oblivion**

**The secret place that is laced**

**With a dose of what could've been**

 

Toni closed her eyes as she swayed to the music. Cheryl feeling every word Toni sang. 

**Mmmm**

**Is this real life**

**Why can't I decide**

**Leave me behind in peace, asleep**

**Slipping in the sweet scenes**

**Of my favorite dreams**

 

 

Toni opened her eyes, red from suppressing tears, she gave Cheryl one final look as applause erupted in the room. And with that Toni walked off the stage. Cheryl resisted every urge to go find Toni and grab her and try and fix everything. She sat and listened to the rest of the performances. She knew the only way this would work is if Toni was ready and if she was ready to be open to the possibility that what they had was something more, more than attraction, more than love, more than desire, this connection transcends all of that and Cheryl was ready to go on that journey with Toni, she needed to know if Toni was ready though. She took a deep breath and walked towards the stage with her brother as Fangs waved them over. 

 

Toni was expecting Cheryl to come running after her song, she was relieved and disappointed she hadn’t. Maybe she pushed her away for good, maybe Toni was too difficult to deal with, even for Cheryl Blossom. She sighed as she started cleaning off some tables in the back as the performances were winding down. 

 

“And closing out the evening is the beautiful, incomparable, creator of that amazing mural outside, my friend Cheryl accompanied by her dashing brother Jason” Fangs said into the mic with a smile 

 

Toni’s eyes darted up to the stage, Cheryl stood in the shadows, behind the spot light but Toni could see her perfectly, she was wearing a floor length red dress with an intricate cutout at her chest. Her hair was on one side with waves cascading down, the other side tucked behind her ear, revealing a long gold earring. Her make up was natural but beautiful, Toni paused at her lips. 

 

_Ruby red._

 

Toni felt a pang of nervousness and excitement as she watched intently. Jason began playing delicate notes on the piano to the side of the stage as quiet applause filled the room. Cheryl stepped into the spot light and the room fell silent, equally captivated by her beauty. Cheryl looked down, trembling slightly as Jason played the soft melody. She grabbed the microphone stand and brought it to her perfect red lips. 

 

**My mind runs away to you**

**With the thought I hope you'll see**

**Can't see where it's wandered to**

**But I know where it wants to be**

**I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow**

 

Toni stared intently as Cheryl sang, her voice pure and steady. She opened her eyes and found Toni 

 

**I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that**

 

Cheryl’s voice was stronger now, singing with conviction 

 

**You're the one designed for me**

**A distant stranger that I will complete**

**I know you're out there we're meant to be**

**So keep your head up and make it to me**

 

Toni’s heart clenched as she heard those familiar words. She took a step toward Cheryl as she repeated into the mic in a whisper 

 

**And make it to me**

 

Toni’s heart pounded in her chest. Same lips. Same voice. Same words. Toni struggled to catch her breath. 

 

**So sick of this lonely air**

**It seems such a waste of breath**

**So much that I need to say**

**So much to get off my chest**

 

Memories flooded Toni’s mind as Cheryl sang. The lines between dreams and reality blurred and Toni struggled to keep track of where she was. She stumbled and held onto a chair to steady herself. 

 

**I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow**

**I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that**

**You're the one designed for me**

 

She closed her eyes, memories flashing at lighting speed. Cheryl in her arms, walking hand in hand in a school hallway, whispers of ‘I love you’ in the dark, milkshakes in a diner, jumping into the ocean, riding on her motorcycle 

 

**A distant stranger that I will complete**

**I know you're out there we're meant to be**

 

The images kept coming and coming. Toni held back a sob as tears fell freely. 

 

**So keep your head up and make it to me**

**Make it to me**

 

Cheryl was the piece missing from Toni’s broken heart, now and in every other reality that will exist. 

 

**Make it to me**

**Make it to me**

 

Cheryl had been telling her every night in her dreams but she was too scared, too weak to see it. 

 

**Make it to me.**

 

Cheryl’s ruby red lips whispered finally into the microphone as she stared at Toni, tears falling from her eyes. 

 

Toni’s legs were trembling, her body recooperating from the flood of emotions crashing through it. She walked towards the stage, eyes focused on Cheryl’s. She reached her hand up for Cheryl to take.

 

“I’m sorry it took me so long” she said, her voice shaking. Cheryl smiled knowingly, and took her hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song creds:
> 
> Dreaming - Leighton Meester  
> Make It To Me - Sam Smith
> 
> xxxx thanks as always for reading and dropping comments


	7. Time To Let Go

Cheryl took her hand and they walked out. No need to speak. They got on Toni’s bike and drove through the city lights, headed towards the water’s edge. The stood hand in hand once again finding themselves in a peaceful silence as they watched the light reflect off the river. The adrenaline and flood of emotions from earlier in the night had finally faded.

 

Toni was teetering on the edge of fear and excitement. She could not deny this connection to Cheryl anymore, it was undeniable but she was still scared. She felt like she was on the edge of a cliff, contemplating taking the leap. 

 

She sighed and looked up at the night sky, the clouds shifting and allowing the stars to finally shine through. Toni closed her eyes, eased her mind and breathed in, just feeling the moment and not worrying about the what if’s about this crazy situation. 

 

_“Just remember the little details”_

 

Toni gasped, but she didn’t panic she just let go. 

 

_“You are the most important person in my life”_

She heard Cheryl say as they looked up at the stars from the hood of a car. She heard her say it in a bathroom with tears streaming down her face. She heard her say it as she gently stroked Toni’s cheek, as river water rushed passed them in the distance. She heard it echo in her mind, the words were the same but the versions of themselves were different. 

 

Toni gasped and opened her eyes. Cheryl still looking out onto the water, calm and sure, her hand still intertwined with Toni’s. 

 

_Time to let go._

 

Toni turned to Cheryl and pulled her close, wrapping her hands behind her neck. 

 

“I’m sorry-“ she started 

 

“It’s ok you don’t need to-“ Cheryl interrupted 

 

“I want to. “ Toni said, Cheryl nodded and let her go on as she wrapped her arms around her waist 

 

“I’m sorry about everything that’s gone on over the past couple of months.” Toni’s voice trembled slightly as she continued “I have been scared my whole life, about my dreams, about being good enough, about being worthy of love, mostly just scared to let anyone in. I’ve spent my whole life pushing everything away for fear of getting hurt, instead I’ve just been pushing my life away.” Cheryl gently wiped the tear that fell from Toni’s honey brown eyes

 

“I still don’t know what this is or why it’s happened to us but what I do know is that you’ve saved me, and I never want to let this go, not in this lifetime or reality or whatever this is. I was designed for you and I want to do whatever it takes so we always find each other.” Toni said finally before squeezing Cheryl close 

 

Cheryl breathed Toni in, letting her words sink in, letting her sweet scent fill her nose, watching as the sparkling lights shine in the distance. She wanted to dream about this moment for every lifetime to come. She leaned her head and captured Toni’s lips in a gently kiss, pouring every ounce of emotion she felt into it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it didn’t fit anywhere else but on its own! Last and final chapter coming at you later today.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting xx


	8. Sweetwater River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

Days turned into weeks. 

 

“Toni meet my Nana Rose” Cheryl said beaming 

 

“Antionette!” Nana said smiling “so glad you made it”

 

Toni and Cheryl exchanges glances 

 

_Did you tell her my name?_ Toni mouthed to Cheryl and she responded with a shake of head and a confused look. 

 

“Oh come on you two, let’s give Antoinette the grand tour” Nana said as she led them in. 

 

 

Week turned into months. 

 

“Nope no absolutely not this is where I draw the line” Toni said crossing her arm defiantly

 

Cheryl smirked and sauntered over to Toni, stock her bottom lip out with a pout. 

 

“Please babe” she whined as she ran her finger down Toni’s arm

 

A few eye rolls and sighs later, Toni was pulling the giant red teddy bear out the donation box and placing it in the bedroom of their new apartment 

 “Fine we can keep it” Toni said reluctantly 

 

Months turned into a year. 

 

“You all packed mon Cherie?” Cheryl said as she poked her head into their bedroom

 

“Ready to go!” Toni said excitedly 

 

“Do you think they’ll have fireworks for the Fourth of July even though we’ll be in Greece” Toni asked 

 

They lay in bed unable to sleep, filled with excitement for their first vacation together. Toni lay on Cheryl’s bare chest as Cheryl’s arms wrapped around her while she gently raked her nails down Toni’s back soothingly. 

 

“We finally get to recreate the dream with the ocean breeze and flowing white curtains” Cheryl said smiling, thinking of their dream destination 

 

“Babe” Toni started seriously 

 

“Yes?” Cheryl said noticing the concern in Toni’s voice. 

 

“Have you ever dreamt of us when we’re older? Or with kids?” She asked, already knowing the answer 

 

Cheryl sighed. It wasn’t the first time she had considered this, in their dreams they always appear around this age or younger. They had discussed their dreams at length when they first got together, tried analyzing them the best they could. They didn’t know why it was happening to them or what it meant. 

 

“I won’t go through life without you again” Toni said firmly “I can’t”

 

“We will always find each other” Cheryl said confidently 

 

“I wish I could have gotten you sooner” Toni admitted 

 

“We will find a way. I promise. “ Cheryl said surely. 

 

 

**This is Captain Chic Smith, we will be landing in Mykonos Island National Airport in approximately an hour.**

 

Toni was just about to get up and stretch her legs when the plane hit an air pocket causing her to lose her balance. 

 

**Ladies and gentlemen we are experiencing some difficult flying conditions please fasten your seatbelts.**

 

Toni buckled up and squeezed Cheryl’s hand tightly. She had been skittish the whole plane ride, jumping at every patch of turbulence. The plane shook violently and Toni tightened her grip. Suddenly the plan lost power and dropped causing her stomach to clench. 

 

The rest was a blur of flashing lights, alarms and speeches from the pilot. When the oxygen masks came down the girls looked at each other in understanding. Chaos unfolded all around them, they focused on each other and the chaos was muted. 

 

Cheryl ran her finger along Toni’s cheekbone.

 

“I love you more than life itself” Cheryl said, her voice thick with emotion. 

 

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s face in both her hands. “We make it to each other this time” Toni said as tears welled in her eyes “I won’t live a whole life without you again” she said almost pleading 

 

“Sweetwater River” Cheryl said quickly “in my hometown, the same place you lived with your uncle before your grandfather came along” Cheryl said and Toni nodded

“Meet me at Sweet Water River.” Cheryl said as her voice cracked. 

 

They kissed deeply and intimately as their world came crashing down on them, they held on. ‘Sweet water river’ they each rehearsed in their minds. 

 

_Sweet water river_

_Sweet water river_

_Sweet water river._

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Toni and Cheryl find each other at sweetwater river? Will they ever figure out the true meaning behind their dreams? Find out in part 3, coming to you very soon
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and commenting xxxx


End file.
